Before they were a band they were a band of idiots
by HalfJillHalfJack
Summary: A collection of one-shots dedicated to the BTR boys friendships, chapter eight: Something is wrong with Kendall, and it's just a matter of piecing it together to put him back together.
1. Chapter 1

Carlos stared at the ice cream hungrily; He dug into his pocket and rummaged around for change frowning. His hands only managed to wrap around a dollar and what he assumed was a ten cent coin and half a melted chocolate bar. His eyebrows creased and a pathetic look crossed his face before an idea struck him.

He turned to his left and smiled a cherub-esk smile towards Logan, who attempted to not look at him by looking at a nearby cat perched on the fence. Carlos let his eyes get wider and bumped his head onto his friends shoulder, chanting "please" in a rather needy tone. Logan folded as expected, and sighed, complying probably to simply avoid further embarrassment. He knew Carlos would make a scene if he didn't, Logan remembered that incident with the fairy floss at the state fair all to well.

"Fine, I got this one." Logan muttered pulling out his wallet as he paid the corndog man, cursing him for also getting into the frozen treats business. Logan had the depressing feeling he and Carlos were singlehandedly helping him put his children through college, the amount of times this very scenario had occurred.

"If your not going to pay for your corndogs, or your sodas or your candy or-" Logan ranted annoyed, Carlos tried to interject "Logan-" but Logan was having none of it. "Or your fruit smackers or… I swear I was going somewhere with this." Carlos stared eyebrows raised expectantly, fear across his face as he fumbled with the ice cream Logan tossed at him. "Have you thought about maybe getting a job? Like for extra cash?"

"What, like Kendall?" Carlos asked confused, Logan nodded slowly like he was talking to a particularly small child. Carlos stared away dreamily for a few moments, or in actual reality a few minutes. Logan waved his hand in front of Carlos who blinked numerous times.

"Corndogs or fruit smackers?" Logan asked smirking as he lent back on the bench they had decided to sit at after they (Logan) had bought their food. "Smackers" Carlos replied smiling widely, "they just kept falling from the sky, it was magical."

Logan rolled his eyes and laughed, He noticed Carlos was losing focus again and stood up, signaling they were leaving. It may have been spring, but it was still Minnesota and it was still freezing. Carlos didn't move, Logan sighed a very put upon sigh and grabbed Carlos' arm heaving him up and dragging him away.

************-_BTR_-***************

Carlos tapped his pen vigorously on the desk whilst he tapped his foot in an offbeat manner. He thought about what Logan had said, a triumph in itself because Carlos didn't really like to think- and certainly not about whatever boring things Logan talked about.

How was he meant to get a job? Kendall has a job, how did get his? Did he ask for it or something? Probably not. People always just asked Kendall things; it was never really the other way around. He sulked momentarily at the unfairness of that, but decided to stop, he'd hate it if people were asking him for things all the time.

He stared intently at the patterns of the wood on his desk pouting until a voice pulled him out of his growing agitation. "Um… Carlos?" he looked up to face his lab partner Adele, "So did you want to Measure density or temperature of the-" she watched his eyes glaze over realizing she was asking him something chemistry related.

She rolled her eyes and clicked her pen towards his face, Carlos jolted in surprise and stared at her frustrated blue eyes and smiled sheepishly. "Sounds good?" he stated, well more like questioned, he hadn't been listening at all. She rolled her eyes again and sighed, 'she wanted to pass her assignment' she thought bitterly 'she should ask what was bugging him.'

Maybe he had a fight with one of his friends? It seemed highly improbable, they were practically always attached together, and Adele meant that quite literally. No one had to look hard to see that. She grown up with them and never seen them have a serious fight.

She studied his face he seemed even more confused, 'maybe about the assignment' she thought momentarily hopeful. It would be nice if he actually did something occasionally. Though she quickly ruled out that possibility as she watched him struggle to open one of her new twist pens that kind of looked like a clicky one, which he hadn't exactly figure out yet. 'Hey! That's my pen!' she thought suddenly. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

She wondered how he managed to get into chemistry anyway, His friends were split up for science this year, she noted sourly. She had a strong suspicion that James and Carlos had only been doing well in the class previously due to their more focused lab partners (James had got a B- and Carlos got an A, no prizes for who got who as a lab partner last year.)

"Hey Adele? Do you have a job?" Carlos asked her suddenly as he managed to successfully work the pen.

"Um yeah, I work at my brother-in-law's library." Adele closed her book and faced him questioningly.

"Is there like any um, um-" he fumbled, and the pen clattered to the ground, making both of them wince "Job openings?" Adele interjected "Yeah I think there's actually one since Mandy left for maternity leave, It's like a couple afternoon shifts and stuff." Adele finished for him. "Did you want me to get you an interview or something?"

"Yeah that would be awesome! I mean if it's not to much trouble," he added grinning. He wasn't really one for libraries, but Logan had dragged him there a couple of times and they did have these cool carts you could ride on. Carlos grinned wider and hugged Adele who smiled.

"So density or temperature?" she tried again.

"Density." Carlos replied picking up her pen again. "That's like rocks right?"

She promised to get him an interview if he promised he would do all his chemistry homework in the presence of his genius best friend. Hopefully Logan would explain to Carlos how density was not like a rock.

************-_BTR_-***************

It's not like Carlos didn't know how to dress himself… it's jus that he didn't really know what to do when something or someone said formal. What does that even mean? Carlos thought laying down on his bed exhausted.

His interview was in a couple of hours and he still had no clue what to wear. Feeling more like a teenage girl than Carlos was ever willing to admit, he covered his face with his superman pillow and did the only thing he could. He called James- a mistake, probably in hindsight.

A rather excited James came bounding through his door in minutes and struck a pose that looked half superman and half what James must think was manly. "Did someone call for my expertise… of awesomeness?" he asked in a deeper serious James-like voice he was fond of using.

"Just pick my stupid clothes!" Carlos grumbled from his bed, not bothering from removing the pillow from his face. James frowned, "How am I meant to pick it if I don't know what it's for?" Carlos sat up and stared at him confused. "I told you on the phone." He clearly remembered, it had been a painful ordeal of swallowing his pride and then having to listen to James squealing in excitement over the phone.

"Yeah... All I really heard was blah, blah, blah I need you help blah, blah, blah clothes. After that I kinda just ran here- after all it is a rare opportunity and I didn't want to waste time." Carlos rolled his eyes and immediately felt like Logan, god he hoped Logan didn't feel this way all the time when they hung out- God! Why did Logan even hang out with them?

"I just need to dress formally okay," Carlos told him sulkily. James immediately started rummaging through his clothes pulling things out haphazardly in a way Carlos' mum would surely not approve of."Pshh please, did you forget who your talking to?"

that's how Carlos ended up siting rather uncomfortably during his interview. He always felt uncomfortable by the lack of mobility in suits, or suit like apparel as James had called it.

He answered all the questions as best as he could and he thought Adele's brother-in-law was a pretty cool guy. Nothing to difficult, except for the ones about goals and commitment and all the other stuff that made him sad that he had to find a job in the first place.

He remembered when Logan once filled out an application for one of those 'doctor prep schools' (an application which they sabotaged and agreed never to speak about again.) He had told Carlos that you have to impressive people and show you have no faults.

But all he could really think about was riding on those book carts and eating fruit smackers. Lots and lots of fruit smackers. Though he didn't really count either of those as faults on his part.

************-_BTR_-***************

Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos had just finished hockey practice and were now seeking refugee on Kendall's couch for their aching bodies.

"I was thinking we should get some extra practice in tomorrow since the first games in a week." Kendall mumbled through bites of sandwich. "Sorry I cant, I've got work." Carlos responded massaging his now sore shoulder, wincing in part pain part annoyance at his new job eating into precious hockey practice time.

"You got a job that's great!" Logan exclaimed patting Carlos on the shoulder, causing him to wince, "Sorry! Sorry!" Logan yelped and placed a soft hand on his helmet-covered head instead; Carlos smiled weakly, but fondly at him.

"Oh!" James suddenly said in recognition, "No James I didn't get the job because of what I was wearing," Carlos told him laughing. "Well I'm sure it helped," James interjected pouting turning to Logan for confirmation who just laughed at him.

"So where are you working?" Kendal asked, finishing the last of his sandwich, feeling that annoyed feeling he got when he was the only one left out of the loop.

"Um the Kent street library," Carlos said biting into his sandwich. Kendal and James burst out laughing and Logan looked slightly awed and annoyed that he hadn't thought to get a job there first.

"No way, how did YOU get a job at a library?" Logan asked not trying to mask his tone of disbelief, "hahaha you have to tell us what happened." Kendall jeered not unkindly; Carlos frowned anyway and felt karmicly righted when Kendall choked on his chocolate milk.

Carlos began to retell his interview and ignoring their previous unkind remarks, thinking of all the delicious things he could buy now that he had a job. A real job anyway, "Well he asked me a bunch of questions and then some hard ones.

"Like what?" Kendall asked attentively, wiping the dribbling line of chocolate milk from his chin. "Well," he continued, "he was all like what's your biggest weakness? And I didn't know, so you know, when in doubt you ask yourself what would superman do."

They all stared at him blankly and James mouth wavered as if he were about to break into a smile, "so I said kryptonite. And then he laughed and said I start tomorrow. But I didn't really get what was so funny!"

Kendall's loud laughter began to fill the room as he shook his head, "So I'm guessing there's none of that in the library, what a relief." he lifted his lead to reestablish eye contact with Carlos, he smiled wider at Carlos confused expression.

Which had suddenly turned happier as he mumbled "mmm fruit smackers."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I just realised I hadn't put an author's note on the first chapter! Wellll I'm putting this up a little earlier since people seemed to like the first one. I don't know how soon you guys want updates but I'll try my best. So these stories are like a back and forth thing between me and moon soon, so check out hers to! K story time…**

It was a lazy afternoon at the Palm Woods. They lounged around the pool, thankful that Gustavo had kicked them out after lunch. Although, the actual process of getting kicked out had been very loud and probably avoidable if a certain 'tall, blond and eyebrows' had kept his mouth shut.

Logan and Camille were playing some kind of card game at one of the beach tables while Carlos and James chased each other around the pool with water guns. Kendall rolled his eyes when James screamed bloody murder because Carlos had shot him in the face with the water gun.

"No fair, you promised that you wouldn't wet my hair!" James screeched, fleeing the pool. Kendall laughed loudly and returned to his new edition of 'On and off the ice'. Two small hands suddenly wrapped around his eyes and he smirked, "Guess who?" the voice asked.

"Tara?" Kendal responded, his smile extending, Jo smacked him over the head. "Kendall knight!" she said sternly folding her arms, Kendall snickered "no I'm Kendall Knight, you must be an impostor" He turned to face her. "Oh sorry Jo...you know you did tell me to guess," he smirked again and rubbed the spot on his head that she had just hit. Jo rolled her eyes in response and flopped down in the pool chair next to him.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Kendall asked her casually, He mostly internalised his hopefulness that she wasn't busy with work like she always was recently. "Well, um- me and Camille are going to watch the lion king at my apartment." Jo started apologetically, "But I guess I cou-"

"What's the Lion King?" Kendal questioned interrupting her, She starred at him open mouthed.

"What do you mean what's the Lion King? It's only the best kids movie of all time!" Camille yelled at Kendall, appearing in front of them, hand in hand with Logan. "Come on Kendall, We've totally seen that movie, like when we were seven."

"And where was I?" Kendal asked feigning a half hurt and half angry expression. "I think it was at James', but you weren't talking to him cause he broke your new action man."

"pfff a action man?" Jo questioned as her and Camille began to laugh. "Shut up, he was totally cool and had like three different settings, spy goggles and his belt lit u-why am I even explaining this?" Kendall muttered leaning back in the pool chair grumpily. He actually remembered that. He was so upset that he missed the sleepover and Mrs Diamonds store bought brownies, from the best bakery in town.

"And we saw it again last year at, oh wait that was me and Carlos, never mind." James said appearing, hair newly styled and combed. "When was that?" Logan asked looking just as hurt as Kendall had.

"You went to go get the pizza and got held up, remember it was that weekend when that monster movie marathon was on and we had those masks and we scared my neighbour Mrs Nicklaus?" Carlos said appearing from behind James.

"Oh yeah I remember now haha remember when her cat scared James? And-" Logan laughed in relief "When was that?" Kendal exclaimed, not hiding his annoyed tone. "You were working," Carlos explained casually, "Double shift, there was a sale on canned soup and it was the middle of winter." Logan added as if to amplify the importance of his absence.

Camille and Jo stared at them, they were used to there antics but it was like they had, had half of the conversation in each others minds and they couldn't help but think it was very- teen girl movie 'were best friends and we like finish each others sentences.' They both rolled their eyes at each other.

"Oh yeah that's right," Kendall said in similar relief that Logan had displayed. He didn't need to think they were doing stuff together on purpose without him. It was hard enough to forgive James for breaking his Sargent McNeal action man. I mean come on the buttons lit up!

************-_BTR_-***************

Naturally they all found themselves in Jo's apartment huddled together around her TV, They all had to watch it together otherwise it wouldn't count, according to Kendall anyway. He had said it in a rather pissy tone so none of the other boys really wanted to question it.

Kendall found himself in tears and feeling incredibly embarrassed until he looked over to hear Carlos mumble to Logan "Why did Scar push him? It's just so mean." Logan patted him sympathetically. He still remembered how he, James and Carlos had all wailed the first time they had watched it. He also remembered how Mrs Diamond had tried to calm them down with brownies. And Logan had stayed up all night getting kicked when Carlos and James decided it was too scary to sleep apart.

************-_BTR_-***************

Kendall made his way up to 2J, He opened the door and almost crashed straight into James. He was wearing his robe, shades, his party king hat and looked like he was about to fall over from the amount of food he was holding. "What's all this stuff for? I have to get ready Jo's coming over! It's her birthday remember?" Kendall shouted noticing that Carlos and James had raided there whole apartment for all there party gear from the last infamous party.

"Pshha Kendall, Kendall, Kendall, Kendall. The super Hollywood party kings of Hollywood are throwing her an AWESOME party of awesomeness." Kendall rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You said Hollywood and awesome twice," Logan called from the couch, where he was reading a science book and clearly not participating in the shenanigans. "You bet I did," James responded in his serious voice, he pushed Kendall out of the way and headed down the hall to Jo's apartment.

As the door slammed shut Kendall rounded on Logan, pointing in accusation. "And You! Mr Science, sensible plans man! Why were you not trying to prevent this?" Kendall yelled running his hands through his hair, he thought he was just going to have a quiet birthday dinner with Jo.

"Well, they cleared it with her dad, invited all of her friends from the Palm Woods and her TV show, provided all the refreshments, organized the times she would be out on set today and when she would get here." Logan said not moving his head from inside his book.

"See that's exactly why I!- Wait what? Um… Oh-okay then, Guess I'll just go um get ready and stuff then." Kendall stated moving towards his and Logan's room, muttering about how Carlos couldn't even work a pen properly and that James couldn't put down his mirror long enough to plan things. Something wasn't right.

Logan's phone suddenly rang as he rummaged around in his pocket for it. He smiled as he saw the caller Id. "So I organized when Jo's limo is arriving and all the cast are arriving just before then, I've set up all the decorations, no thanks to someone. But everything's looking great."

"That's amazing Camille, I really appreciate you helping the guys out with there present for Jo. Even if they don't realise that everything magically came together. I'll see you in an hour, yeah I'll remind him. I love you to." he smiled dopily as he hung up his phone. He bookmarked his page and went to follow Kendall in their room to whatever crisis he was going to have anytime now, wether Jo or wardrobe related.

************-_BTR_-***************

"Kendall, Kendall, Kendall!" Kendall heard the sound of Jo's voice pulling him out of concentrating on his splintering headache. 'What happened?' he thought nauseously. Jo rolled her eyes at Kendall and sat down next to him on the couch. 'Oh right, Jo, birthday, Hollywood, party, awesome.' and now he was hung over.

He blinked several times and surveyed the room; he would have laughed if he thought it wouldn't hurt his head more. James was passed out on the floor shirtless, near Carlos who was hugging what Kendal thought was a Christmas ham? Well that sounded like another story that he may or may not have been left out of.

Well it was probably better than some stupid Disney movie that he didn't even care about, even if his three best friends had watched it without him. Twice. But whatever…

Kendall smiled as he saw Camille and Logan on the opposite couch sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Camille was half on top of Logan, their legs tangled and her face pressed into his shoulder, he was so taking a photo before they woke up.

Something nudged his side and he realized it was a glass of water Jo was nudging him with, she handed him two pills and he took them gratefully.

"Have some fun last night?" Jo asked him amusedly raising her eyebrows slightly. She had apparently remained sober the entire evening; he couldn't really back up his next statement seeing as he didn't remember much of the previous night, but he felt it was necessary regardless.

"P-a-leaseee I was not that drunk." Kendal stated, knowing what she was implying, Jo's eyebrows seemed to disappear further into her hairline. She looked like she was suppressing a laugh.

"You kept asking my cat why he killed Mufasa."

'Bloody Disney.' he thought bitterly as he groaned and smashed his face into the side of the couch. Was all the laughter really necessary?

Maybe he was more invested in the movie then he initially thought.

**Ozmagoodness who hasn't seen the lion king? Haha well I hope you liked it please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Heyaa this is my last update for a little while because I'm really sick. Anywho I want to shout out for all the reviews, your feedback rocks and especially cheekybrunette for her awesome reviews. Also my beta monsoon, who even betaed this author's note so I wouldn't say I was dying k story time…**

Carlos frowned deeply at the piece of paper in contrast to James who stared at his own wide-eyed. They both looked at each other at the same time in horror, as if trying to calculate a plan without words- their eyes glinted as something passed between them.

They swapped papers and studied them closely, laughing heartily before sighing. They both slid against the wall of the hall there moment of light-heartedness disappearing again.

"How did I fail the food exam? I'm great at cooking!" Carlos complained staring at a particular angry red mark on the paper.

"Well we did kind of burnt the cookies, remember?" James said quickly in humour before looking away from him guiltily. "We?" Carlos spluttered turning to face James with narrowing eyes. James feigned innocence and turned his head so he didn't have to looked at Carlos' face.

"Well I'm not the one who tried to put out the fire with a bottle of oil!" James muttered at him back defensively. Carlos stood up, abruptly "I told you, it looked like water!" Carlos whined, really he'd had to explain this numerous times, James always focused on the part that wasn't his fault.

"When's the last time you drank yellow 'mama's vegetable Water,' stupid." James retorted sarcastically.

*Flashback*

"Hey James, James, James!" Carlos called leaning over their cooking unit, one hand slipped into the mixture. "hmm," James murmured looking at his reflection in the nearby kettle, his hair was looking especially shiny today- or that might be the shine of the kettle.

"James where are the cookies? They were finished like" Carlos asked in mild concern, putting down the batter for the other batch of cookies. "Hey can you smell something?" James interjected sniffing the air.

"Ahh! I told you to take them out of the oven!" Carlos yelled running past James, wiping his food caked hands on James as he went, causing him to scream. Carlos pulled the burnt tray of cookies out of the oven with a slightly damp tea towel that caused him to drop the tray on the stovetop, which was melted the chocolate.

One of the cookies managed to get caught under the flame and began to cause a small fire. Trying to be logical but failing, Carlos threw the first thing he saw on it, rather than just turning off the flames first. The fire grew larger as he'd managed to throw a bottle of oil onto the flames.

James flailed around fussing about his shirt, disregarding what was happening all together. Carlos screamed and yelled at James to do something; They both locked eyes and screamed together "Logan!"

The smart boy on the other side of the room looked up to see what was turning into a medium sized fire and instinctively yelled "Kendall!"

In the next instance the fire was out, and everyone went about trying to forget it ever happened.

*End flashback*

************-_BTR_-***************

"Oh no," Logan muttered from the bench as he tied up the laces in his skates. Logan had always been the one to rationalise, He grounded them all somewhat and it was important to have balance. Now though, he felt as is if something had tipped his scales and he didn't know why.

His spidey senses were tingling.

"What's wrong Logie? Did your laces break?" Kendall asked skidding to a halt in front of Logan on the ice. "Don't you feel it?" Logan asked his sudden unease prominent on his face. Kendall lent forward and appeared to be listening for something in the air that wasn't actually there. "Nope." He smiled easily but Logan still looked disturbed.

"I don't know, I just feel like were going to have to… fix something." Logan said uneasily as he joined Kendal on the ice. Kendall laughed sharply, Logan had always worried- not that, that meant he was ever really wrong about being worried. Kendall thoughts jumped to all previous events and miss fired plans that Logan had worried about.

"Well I look forward to it!" Kendall smirked confidently, giving Logan the thumbs up before skating off. Kendall felt it was his job in return to keep Logan's uneasiness away if he could. It was the least he could do, after all Logan had prevented plans like 'the great lama escape.'

Where in after watching the emperors new groove, Carlos was determined to find a Lama that was really an emperor. Kendall shuddered, Logan's worrying had singlehandedly saved a Kendall's living room from getting trashed.

"No fair, wait up Kendall!" Logan complained, skating after him, praying he was worrying for nothing

************-_BTR_-***************

"You're not trying hard enough!" James yelled from the bathroom angrily, "I'm trying as hard as I can! What do you need so much stuff for anyway?" Carlos snapped back trying to push something large and unmovable inside his suitcase.

"Don't touch that! Don't touch anything! Just help me get it closed!" James yelped running through the room. Carlos held up hands in mock surrender and settled for jumping on the suitcase instead in revenge.

"Barracuda gel freeze? Or super hold?" James asked in one of the more serious voices Carlos had ever heard him use. "Um the blue one?" he tried to respond helpfully, It was way cooler than the green one- it had a tiger on it and everything. "Okay then," James said packing the blue one in a separate suitcase, his hand stuttered and he replaced it with the green one. A pained expression crossed his face and he decided to throw both in and then looked innocently and pointedly away from Carlos and the suitcase.

"Just hurry up James," Carlos sighed jumping down from James' bed. "We have to go before-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS DOING?" Kendall yelled bursting through the door with one leg, one hand holding a hockey stick the other brandishing a badly hand written note.

"How did you find us?" Carlos exclaimed hiding behind James bed, throwing his helmet on his head. "What at James' house? It wasn't hard!" Kendal sniped, his large eyebrows raised in mock sincerity.

"No we mean where did you get that- Logan!" James accused pointing his finger at a smaller boy, who was hiding behind Kendall. He shrunk back out of view, almost invisible behind the angry teen.

"And where was my note?" Kendal asked accusatorily at them hurt, crumpling the paper in his hand.

"Well we were thinking more postcard." James started backing out of swinging distance and Kendall's hand gripped tightly at his hockey stick.

"With a pretty picture." Carlos added trying to rectify, waving his hands enthusiastically. "And that way you couldn't hurt us," James added wincing and covering his face with his arms for protection.

"Oh really? So how was I meant to get this postcard?" Kendall asked sarcastically fuming at both of them. Logan snicked behind him, Kendall really was so dramatic when he was excluded. Kendall turned sharply to glare at Logan who just shrugged helplessly at him.

"I don't know what you mean by that Kendall" James told him stubbornly, crossing his arms defiantly like a child who knew he was in trouble but stuck to his story anyway.

"Really? Okay let's see," Kendal began to open the note. "That was really a personal message for Log-" James stopped short from the glare on Kendall's face. "Okay continue" he squeaked joining Carlos behind the bed.

"Dear Logan," Kendal began reading out loud "Me and Carlos are packing for Hogwarts, after failing our muggle exams, we are sorry for failing you with our learnings- love James and Carlos P.S could you please give back my Barracuda man spray that I left at your house, cause I really need it bad. (Heart) James. XXX"

"That means kiss, kiss, kiss" James started "I know what it means!" Kendall shrieked, voice cracking in anger, James shrunk until Kendall could only see the top of his hair from where he was hiding behind the bed.

"You can't go anyway it's to late in the year for admissions." Logan told them, speaking for the first time.

"Really?" Carlos asked popping out from behind James' bed like a daisy, "Hmm bummer" James said shrugging. "Thanks Logan!" James said earnestly, get up and squeezing past Kendall to hug him "No problem" Logan said smiling.

"But I-they-you" Kendall stuttered, all the fight draining out of him "come on Kendal let's let them unpack." Logan told him; hints of laughter in his voice as he place a hand to the small of his back directing him out the door.

"They weren't even gonna send me a post card were they?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've starting writing another btr fic that was inspired by this chapter check it out and tell me what you think. Okay so this story took a bit of fiddling but it turned out pretty cutes :3 Ok I'm done, you can read now **

They did almost everything together (that is of course what made them who they were.) They knew what each other were afraid of and what Logan could handle in the risk department. There were rules, regulations, especially for pranking. They faced every problem they had together as a team, as best friends.

It was because of these rules they were all at James' house.

His mum was out at a cosmetic conference and he was still uncomfortable staying with his dad and his twenty six year old girlfriend. So here they were in his room, eating stacks of junk food and playing video games. It was a pretty big deal for them to all be left alone together over night and they were making the best of there new found (if only temporary) freedom.

"Wow James your beds so, so springy." Carlos exclaimed jumping as high as he could on the large bed.

"Yeah I know, hey Carlos… It stays that way no matter how much you jump on it you know." James said amused as he stuffed another marshmallow into his mouth. "I know it's just so big!" Carlos responded falling back on the bed with his arms spread out.

"Its the beauty of being a child of divorce." James said winking as he popped the last marshmallow from the bag into his mouth, he frowned realizing there was no more marshmallows in the bag and stood up. "I'm getting more junk, you losers want anything?" he asked lazily leaning against the doorframe.

"Coke." Kendall said not moving his eyes from the TV were he was intently fighting Logan in Mario cart. "Oooh me to" Logan added lightly, looking as intense as Kendall. "Fruit smackers" Carlos stated lifting his head briefly from the bed before crashing back down. "I'll see if we have any," James murmured before disappearing down the stairs.

After a few more moments Logan cried out in victory while Kendall slammed his head into the carpet repetitively. He wasn't exactly a gracious loser, especially when his video game champion integrity was on the line... to Logan.

Logan watched Kendall momentarily (who was abusing both his head and James' fancy carpet) before he rolled his eyes "rematch?" he questioned knowing Kendall would want to kick his ass after his lucky win. "Nuh uh!" Carlos exclaimed jumping down from the bed and onto the floor with Kendall and Logan. "My go my go my go!" he said moving up and down enough that Logan had trouble finding a difference of him jumping on the bed.

"Okay...here verse Kendall!" Logan said shoving the controller in his hand before Kendall could whine about their rematch he pre-determined he would lose. "I'm gonna go see if James needs any help with all that stuff," he added grinning before making a b-line for the door. There was bound to be cheating and flying objects if he remained alone with Carlos and Kendall for to long when they played video games…

"THAT WAS MY LAST TURTLE SHELL CARLOS!" Logan winced as he heard a loud crashing noise follow in suit.

No matter how many times Logan stayed at James' house (granted it wasn't as many times as you think) he always got lost. It was really huge and was never really home-y for James- or for anyone for that matter. Logan added mentally taking in the sterile pristine decor.

Probably just one too many fights, memories that couldn't be replaced no how many colorful pieces of artwork you hung from the wall. Memories always seemed to cling to certain things. Logan always understood and never really questioned it. After all he kind of felt the same about his own home... in a different way.

Logan hadn't realized James was feeling that way more recently until James had told him he needed his Cuda man spray and come over with his things to get it. He always came to Logan for that kind of stuff. Not only just because he seemed to be the group mediator for all their troubles but because James knew he was lonely to. He knew Logan's mum was never around and his dad was gone most of the time. James noticed that it seemed Logan was pushing his academic drive further to gain some kind of attention recently, so he knew he needed the company too.

*flashback*

"Um hey, I um I forgot my"

"cuda spray, yeah I know I'll just go…" Logan stopped short realising James had a bag slung over his back and that he seemed more agitated than usual. "Why don't you come in?" Logan said changing his sentence half way through, "mums not here we could play some brawl and then some hockey or something?" Logan goaded.

"Uh- sure" James smiled gratefully and then paused when he went to go sit on the couch with Logan. "Hey Logan do you mind if I?"

"I'd be offended if you didn't" Logan smiled crookedly as he handed James the other controller, "I'm totally going to kick your ass by the way." James said cockily as he snatched the controller out of Logan's fingers tips. He in turn smiled to himself before becoming immersed in the game.

*End flashback*

Logan later realized that it was meant to be the first night James stayed at his dad's new place with his girlfriend. He wasn't ready and he apparently still wasn't given the circumstance they were in now… He never really tried to give much thought about the put upon appearances they all seemed to have at different times.

They had always be themselves around each other though. That is what probably what made them so close in a way.

Logan rounded the ridiculously large foyer towards the kitchen, passing the front door. He couldn't help the wave of uneasiness that washed over him. Was that a shadow? It was probably just a tree or something...

"Ahhhhhh" Logan heard a scream and then saw James fly past him, food in hand. Logan instinctively took off after him back up the large winding staircase, Logan panted as James slammed the door after him. Kendall and Carlos had apparently already jumped to attention and began rushing them with questions.

Logan in turn pointed towards James, as he was still short of breath and didn't actually know what sent James running. Something must have freaked him out.

"I-I thought I saw someone outside the house!" he exclaimed holding the door down. "Did you get my coke?" Kendall asked surveying his mostly empty hands. "Kendall!" James shouted, "This is serious!" Kendall rolled his eyes and bit back his next remark when he noticed how white Logan was.

"Logan?" he questioned. "I- I thought I saw a shadow moving outside..." he took in James and Carlos' horrified expression and quickly added "it was probably nothing."

"Where all going to die!" Carlos shouted diving under James' enormous bed. Kendall held a more serious expression ad turned towards Logan. "I'll go check it out," he said moving to push past Logan who stopped him. "What are you crazy? What if there's a killer down there?" Logan said shifting his weight in a antsy manner.

"Yeah! And if you leave who will we bargain our lives with?" James added wit a terrified expression. "Geez thanks James that warms my heart, I'll just take Logan, safety in numbers right?" he smirked as he pulled Logan by the shirt and towards the door.

"Arggh no Kendall I'm to young to die! James do something!" Logan held onto the doorframe with his fingertips as Kendall dragged him out the door. Noticing James' unmoving stature Logan called out for Carlos.

"I'll say nice things at your funeral," James told him waving; He heard Logan faintly shout, "fuck you!" as they disappeared down the hallway. James turned around to stare at Carlos and realized they were alone. He gulped, every noise seemed to enhance when you were scared or paranoid. With adrenaline rushing through their body and blood pounding in their ears James and Carlos began to do questionably stupid things, even for them.

Kendall rolled his eyes as Logan sulked; at least he wasn't scared anymore. Logan was always a little more sensitive than the rest of them. It was normally always a good thing. It sometimes got him hurt though. Kendall always found it strange that Logan could flip out over their shenanigans and then skate past his own home life as if it didn't bother him.

Kendall glanced at Logan briefly, he guessed he was just afraid of losing them and that was why he worried so much all the time. He didn't want to lose them like he felt he had his parents.

"Sooo did you realize there was nothing to be afraid of?" Kendall asked checking another empty room of the mansion like house. "Nope... I've just accepted the fact there were all going to die." Logan said almost so deadpanned it freaked Kendall out, but not as much as what happened next.

There was a loud noise somewhere to Kendall right and he screamed jumping into Logan's arms. "Okay maybe I don't wanna die. RUN!"

Logan and Kendall bound up the staircase in a marathon worthy run. Banging furiously on the door. They pushed as hard as they could and eventually managed to yank the door open. "What the..." Kendall seemed to have momentarily forgotten his previous terror to take in the scene before him.

James and Carlos had sealed up every window in James room and there were not so surprisingly a lot of them. They had barricaded the door. Not so well considering… he and Logan managed to barge in... Wait why did they barricade the door when they were outside?

Those sons of a...

He then noticed that James was wearing bandannas all over his body and face, and Carlos wearing James' pillows as protection tied around his waist and back. Logan seemed to collect himself faster. "There's defiantly something freaky going on down there!" Logan exclaimed trying to re-close the door in vain until Kendall started shouting profanities at the other two for blocking them out of the room, whilst trying to hold in his laughter at their appearance. 

"ITS FOR PROTECTION!" Carlos shouts in defense as Kendall finally stops yelling and instead begins to laugh hysterically.

"Yeah!" James adds trying to remain dignified (a near impossible feat.) "besides, don't these bandannas ROCK? We should all start wearing them from now o-"

"GUYS, HELP ME BARACADE THE DOOR!" Logan shouts, half sick of the pointless argument and half afraid of whatever was down there and may possibly eat him.

They all snap out of it and begin to help barricade the door again, with instruction from Logan on how to make sure it stayed this time.

************BTR**************

"Thanks for letting me in through the back Lucien, my key got jammed." Mrs. Diamond smooth's down her already perfect clothes as she walks through to her kitchen. She notices the mess James evidently left after running away from the kitchen and routinely ignores it.

"So how are the boys going?" She asks bringing her focus back to Lucien, who had promptly began to fix the mess. The housekeeper looks up from collecting a packet of fruit smackers from the ground, "I think they got a bit frightened by me, did you not tell them I was going to be here?" she asks. 

Mrs. Diamond looks away in thought trying to recall the conversation she had with James. He had seemed so happy after she said he could stay here with his friends and not have to stay with his father.

He also may have exclaimed something about freedom and manhood, but she wasn't about to leave her baby and his friends alone in her house, she knew something about mothering after all. Well at least to the phone calls she got saying that they'd put water balloons full of Jelly into the school swimming pool or what not.

It couldn't hurt if they just thought they were alone for the night could it?

"I don't remember."

"Why are you home so early?" Lucien asked picking up two cans of coke from the floor. "The conference finished early, I'm going to bed." She said dismissively walking up the stairs.

************BTR*************

"Master James and friends?" Lucien called through the door early the next morning. She tried to open the door but to no avail, she settled on getting Simon the driver to help. Together they managed to open the door to behold a rather odd sight.

Simon muttered saying he needed to take Mrs. Diamond out again and left the scene rolling his eyes. Lucien let out an ''aw'' to herself and quietly shut the door. The boys were all huddled together on James' large bed that had been marked out with rope and a sign stating, "Safe Zone, no zombies or axe murders welcome." The next part appeared to have been viciously scribbled out. (But if you must eat someone, take somebody with large eyebrows, thank you…)

**Review pweasee :3 oh yeah and I wanna focus on just two of the guys for the next chapter cause I think I'll write better when its more foused-ish so im up for whatever anyone would like **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: BASED ON TRUE EVENTS **

The sun shone brightly in the Minnesota sky. Carlos and Logan stretched out across the sandpit of their local park. It was small and was missing a swing but it had always been theirs ever since they were little.

Carlos shielded his face from the light by tilting his helmet over his face. He sighed dramatically and rolled to his side, "Loooogaaannn I'm boreddd." he whined frowning. "Well, what do you want me to do? Kendall's at work and James decided he needed to go all the way to the city to get better hair products." Logan smirked as he drew another shape in the sand with a small branch, Carlos seemed to frown underneath his helmet, he moved into a sitting position. "But we're fun!" he exclaimed, motioning between them. "I mean you can plan for something for us to do, you and Kendall do it all time."

"I more like I verify or filter whatever crazy idea he's having, besides why can't we just sit here?" Logan sighed and collapsed onto the sand, absorbing the strangely good weather they seemed to be having lately. "Wait a second, aren't you still grounded from what we did last week to your neighbors cat?" Logan questioned narrowing his eyes at the smaller boy. "Pshha come on they got the dress off... eventually, besides some people don't hold grudges like you do Logie." Carlos crossed his arms and poignantly looked away from Logan. "Your parents aren't home are they?" Logan asked smirking again. "Nope" Carlos told him with a wide grin.

"Won't someone tell on you?" he asked flicking some sand in Carlos' direction. "Nah they're to busy to care about me and besides we aren't even doing anything, were at the **park**!" Carlos exclaimed dumping more sand on Logan in return.

"Fine, fine, fine- let's go then." Logan said standing up and shaking the sand off of him.

"Oh! Oh- Oh- where to?" Carlos jumped up after him animatedly, "Wait were not going somewhere boring are we?" he asked pouting. Logan in turn rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's just go to your house," Carlos followed him shrugging and slapped his helmet on his head again.

*****BTR*****

Kendall sighed as he pushed another trolley into the trolley return. Work was kind of boring without the guys being there to annoy him.

He pulled his beanie further over his head; he figured they must have gone with James to get his new 'hair whatever' that he couldn't get in town that he'd been harping on about for the last month.

He supposed James could have made Carlos and Logan come with him but Kendall couldn't really see them wanting to do that voluntarily. There was a very high possibility that James could have just gagged them and stuffed them in his nanny's car though…

Hmmm, Oh well.

Maybe he'd have a shot with the new transfer girl after all, since James and guys weren't here. He smiled at her, as she quickly ran through the doors of store, blushing.

*****BTR*******

"I'm not sure about this Carlos," Logan hesitantly grasped the wheel of Carlos' brother's new car.

"Pshha it'll be fine quit being such a wuss!" Carlos shoved Logan in encouragement from the passenger seat, a little harder than intended. "Um... ow! You know Carlos, if you want me to do something reckless maybe, I don't know, try NOT hitting me?"

"Hey! I can't do the whole Kendall guilt thing okay? I don't have the eyebrows and... It's too much pressure!" Carlos exclaimed motioning towards his face, he noticed Logan looking apprehensive again and shouted, "Just drive Logan!"

"Okay, okay- but if we get arrested I'm blaming this on you."

"Fine, fine, fine I'm already grounded anyway what can my parents do?" Carlos said smiling. "Well that's one way to look at it I guess," Logan said flatly before muttering about how he needed new friends.

"So where are we going on this illegal joy ride of ours?" Logan asked sarcastically as he pulled out of Carlos' driveway carefully.

At least they weren't stealing Mr Garcia's cop car, they wouldn't have got very far if that was the case. Logan didn't even think Kendall could 'best friend-card' him into that one.

"Hey, hey, hey don't think of it as being illegal, just think of me, as the responsible adult supervisor that has had their license for at least three years." Carlos grinned at him, putting his feet up on the dash.

"Now isn't that a scary thought," Logan muttered pushing down Carlos' feet with one of his hands as he turned a corner, "So where are we going?" he asked Carlos. "I don't know Logan I already thought of one idea today you figure it out." Carlos said sulkily as he played with the automatic window.

"You're right, because stealing a car was such a winner of an idea" Logan said sarcastically he briefly looked over at Carlos when he didn't receive an anticipated shove. He shook his head as he watched Carlos giggle as he made the window open and shut repeatedly. Logan sighed but smiled anyway, he headed for Kendall's work. He'd think of something fun for them to do before they died.

Logan pulled up to the grocery store smoothly. Carlos leaned out the window and gestured to the car with his arm proudly to Kendall as he looked up from a trolley he was leaning on. "Wanna ride?" Carlos asked banging on the side of the car with his hand grinning widely.

"I don't know guys I've still got another half hour before-oh who am I kidding move over Carlos!" Kendall shouted clambering into the car.

"Wait, whose car is this?" Kendall asked taking his apron off and throwing it on the floor of the car. "My brother Vince's- don't worry he had it coming" Carlos said dismissively folding his arms behind his head. "Oh alright then." Kendall said in equal easiness as he lounged in the back of the car.

"How does that make this okay?" Logan yelled furrowing his brows, "um **excuse** me Mr. Crankypants who is driving the stolen vehicle exactly?" Kendall asked smirking, Logan shrunk in his seat. "Without a license too" Carlos added fist bumping Kendall gleefully.

"Wait… How exactly did you get Logan into this car let alone drive it?" Kendall asked suspiciously observing the somewhat non-protesting Logan. "Let's just say Carlos is less wordy than you when he wants something." Logan muttered rubbing his sore arm. Carlos smiled sheepishly, "I was really bored" he defended, "besides he wouldn't let me drive." Carlos grumbled pouting.

"That's probably the most sensible decision I've made all day" Logan told Carlos grinning at him widely.

"So where are we going?" Kendall asked eagerly leaning over Logan's shoulder startling him. "Don't look at me I'm just the driver!" Logan exclaimed swatting Kendall's face away. "So let me get this straight. You guys went to Carlos' house. Stole his brother's new car. Without a license and have no idea where your going?"

"Yep."

"Pretty much."

Kendall's eyes danced with laughter as he stared at his two friends. "It's called a joy ride for a reason" Carlos exclaimed defensively.

"Oh is that what it's going to say on your record?" Logan asked sarcastically, before Carlos can start a fight with the driver that may result in their premature death Kendall interjects, "Hey wait a second aren't you meant to be grounded?" he asks Carlos, remembering how much James had sulked the other night when they'd slept over Logan's and Carlos wasn't allowed to be there. Of course they'd smuggled him in through the window later but that hadn't stopped James' persistent whining beforehand.

"God, would everyone stop bringing that back up, your all going to jinx it!" Carlos yelled throwing his arms in the air dramatically.

Kendall laughed, of course only Carlos would suggest something to Logan that would get him into way more trouble with his parents without thinking it through.

They all laughed together, even Logan seemed to be looking less uptight about the whole 'breaking the law thing.' "Logan look out!" Carlos shouted suddenly.

Logan pulled on the breaks and the car swerved. They could hear the horns of the cars blaring behind them loudly ringing through their ears. "What the hell Carlos!" Logan shouted at Carlos not knowing why he'd had to stop so suddenly.

"You almost ran over those ducks!" Carlos shouted back at Logan, who in turn peered over at the road to see multiple ducklings in front of the car. Logan sighed in relief; the last thing he wanted to be was a duck murderer. "What are you guys doing?" Logan exclaimed as Kendall and Carlos rushed out of the car.

"To save the ducklings- what else would we be doing!" Carlos exclaimed sliding over the hood to the other side of the car.

"Would you rather run them over?" Kendall asked raising his eyebrows at Logan. Carlos made a strangled noise in protest as he started ushering the ducks across the road; Logan clambered out of the car in response.

So in a mad panic the three teenage boys ushered the mob of baby ducklings across the road to safety. Ignoring the fact that they had evidently parked horizontally across a busy road, blocking on coming traffic to save a family of ducks.

Apparently everyone thought it was to adorable to care… well not everyone.

"What is the hold up?" James asked irritably to his driver. They were a couple cars back from the commotion and couldn't quite see what was going on.

"My hair products are going to melt!" James shouted leaping out of the car, "**what is the**- wait guys," James began to laugh as he saw his three best friends holding and goading a bunch of baby ducks off the road by making chicken noises and providing demonstrations as motivation for them to move.

"James?" they all said looking up. "What exactly are you guys d-"

"Shut up and help us save the ducks!" They all shouted at him, in turn he shrugged and started helping them. "No fair you guys stole a car without me?" James exclaimed noticing the parked car. "Do you want to say that any louder I don't think they heard you in Australia" Logan yelled at James in a harsh whisper. "GUYS!" Kendall shouted breaking up the fight and scaring a few ducklings in the process. "Kind of busy!" he gestured to the ducklings jerkily with his arm.

"CARLOS GARCIA!"

"Eeeep." Carlos clung to the duckling he was holding as he turned to face his dad. "Your brother just called me and told me someone stole his car and then I get a call to come out here to see what's holding up the main street and here it is!" he gestured to the parked car behind the boys.

"Oh that car? I've never seen it in my life," he told him guiltily.

"Yeah we were just being upstanding members of the community," Kendall gestures to the ducks and Carlos' dad frowns. "He was there when Vince bought it two weeks ago."

"You're on your own buddy," Kendall says clasping Carlos' shoulder.

"Oh I don't think so, you're all in big trouble! And put that down Carlos I can't yell at you while your holding a baby duck."

Carlos clung to the duck further "I'm oddly okay with that."

"Wait, wait, wait did you say all of us? But I didn't even do anything, I only just got here for the redeeming part of the story, you know, were we saved the ducks!" James exclaimed cutting over their argument.

"Oh please James I'm not that stupid. You boys don't do separate shenanigans, they wouldn't steal a car without you."

"That's what I said!" James exclaimed still clearly upset about that ordeal, "but wait no seriously I wasn't-" he tried again "oh come now James- we've been caught just give it rest now." Kendall smirked slinging his arm around James.

"Yeah James, now give my daddy the car keys." Carlos said putting the last duck on the opposite side of the road. "Wait a minute... weren't you grounded Carlos?" James retorted in turn smirking.

"Can no one get past that today! This is all your fault Kendall, I told you not to jinx it!"

"Hey guys shouldn't we move the car." Logan questioned trying to speak over the escalating argument between James, Carlos and his dad.

"SHUT UP LOGAN!"

He winced. Kendall appeared next to him and they watched as the three continued to be absorbed in their loud and violent bickering that was taking place in the middle of the street.

"Wanna make a break for it?" Kendall whispered to Logan, who turned in surprise. A slow smile spread across him face "on three."

"Let's just move the car!" Mr. Garcia finally shouted.

"Two."

James sighed angrily, he didn't even get to steal the car and now he was being yelled at and worst of all his hair products were probably melting in his car!

"One."

"Fine. Whose got the keys?" James yelled frustrated, turning around to Logan and Kendall only to find them missing.

"Those fucking bastards!"

**TRUE STORY:**

**Okay so the bit with the ducks happened to moon soon. NO ONE STOLE A CAR (I THINK) she watched from a bus while a bunch of tradies did it and I thought it was so adorabllllllle and she wanted me to write a story about it so I did **

**Hope you like it tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Heyyy I know I haven't updated this in a while but here it is! My sister was bugging me for a camping story with an appearance of logan's dad so here it is…**

**So I also wanna thank Satiel, CheekyBrunette, Anonymous Skrtle and moon soon for reviewing last chapter I promised myself I'd mention you guys the next time I updated so thanks for your support!**

"What do you mean you can't come over this weekend?" James whined from the couch, where he and Carlos were engaged in a vigorous video game tournament.

"It means exactly that, I'm busy." Logan stated not looking up from his math book from across the room. He was attempting to help Kendall with his homework, but the blonde seemed more interested in the conversation that was taking place... or maybe the video game. Kendall really didn't like math. He always told Logan that he wouldn't need it if they were going to be 'best friends forever' or something cheesy like that that made Logan not push him to study for a test last month.

"That's stupid," Kendall said in bluntness only he could achieve without getting punched. But that was more probably due to the fact he was now the youngest team captain their school has ever had for hockey at only fifteen. So everyone was willing to cut him a certain amount of slack. As they were all constantly reminded lately, with the first game hurriedly approaching.

"What do you want me to say Kendall? No you're stupid?" Logan said sarcastically as he threw his pencil at Kendall's head that was currently turned to watch James and Carlos' match.

"No," Kendall stated throwing the pencil back. "I mean, what ARE you doing?"

"It's family stuff," Logan stated dismissively trying to refocus on his homework.

Kendall looked at him skeptically, Logan and his mum never hung out. Well beside the normal pleasantries…

"Can't you do it another time? It'll be our first sleepov- I mean hang out of the season…" James persuaded, walking into the kitchen to find something to eat. Leaving a rather broken looking Carlos on the couch in defeat.

"With me as captain," Kendall added nudging him from across the table.

"But Logan's dad-" Carlos started to say slumping further on the couch.

"Only comes home twice a year, so it's kind of hard to reschedule." Logan finished frankly closing his book and standing to join James in the kitchen. James in the kitchen… better stop him from breaking anything that's not already broken.

"Ohh," James and Kendall crooned in unison.

"It's that time already? Sorry Logie, been kind of wrapped-" Kendall began "In Kendall?" Carlos supplied for Logan as he landed with an "owff" on his head to the floor. He noted to himself that you could in fact NOT perform a proper headstand on a couch.

Kendall winces and then sticks his head back into his math book.

"Well why don't we just hang with you and your dad- that would be cool, your dad loves us." James says enthusiastically slinging his arm around Logan.

"Yeah!" Carlos says enthusiastically rubbing the sore spot on his head from where he fell.

"But Logan's dad hates me!" Kendall cries, mumbling into his book.

"Well can you blame him? You forgot he was visiting!" Carlos said putting his helmet on as if it would rectify the damage he had already caused to his head. James agreed through a mouthful of Doritos, which he had stolen from Logan's pantry. He sat down ungracefully into Logan's previous seat.

"You didn't remember either!" Kendall shouted back at James. "I did!" Carlos said loudly as he lied on his back in front of the couch sticking his hand in the air and waving it around.

"Shut up Carlos!" James and Kendall shouted together.

"GUYS!" Logan shouted walking into the room with a bowl for the Doritos.

"WHAT?"

Logan snatched the bag from James narrowing his eyes, who smiled sheepishly in response with cheese all around his mouth. "It's not about that… though that's kind of true." Logan said thoughtfully as he poured the remainder of the packet into the bowl. Carlos leapt up to join them and Kendall let out a "hey!" as Logan verified his fathers dislike of him.

"It's just I don't think you guys could you know... handle it." Logan mumbled the last part as he shoved a fistful of Doritos into his mouth.

"What your dad? He's super nice Loges," James said waving his hand. "No, I mean the three day camping trip we take twice a year when he's here." Logan stated wearily knowing there reaction.

"We can **so** handle camping!" James stated outraged.

"We've done that loads!" Kendall agreed whole-heartedly, Carlos managed a convincing nod as he devoured his mouthful of Doritos.

"But yeah guys this is different..." Logan stated again, "This isn't like when I helped you build that fort for your girl guides, it's..."

************BTR************

"What the hell are we doing here?" James whispers harshly to Kendall. "It was YOUR idea," Kendall mock whispered back. His voice raised a few octaves as he impersonated James, _"oh Logan, let's go camping with your dad, he LOVES us."_

They all stood in a straight line that was vaguely reminiscent of whenever they were being yelled at by an adult, well not that vaguely, it was a lot like that.

"Shhh he's coming," Carlos said putting his finger to his lip and crossing his arm over his chest like he was in primary school. Logan rolled his eyes; they'd only just walked to their site. They had walked a few kilometers north of the car, which was kind of close in Logan's opinion. But he figured that his dad thought one of his friends might break, he wasn't quite sure whether that meant physically or mentally. So the car being relatively close by was probably a good thing.

Logan was kind of surprised when his dad had whole heartily agreed to the rest of the guys coming along. He thought it was mainly because he wanted to have a good laugh at their expense like he usually did but he surprised Logan when he had sat down to ask him his first day home.

*Flashback*

"If they're as important to you as you are to them, then what can I say?" he'd said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked confused, trying to read into his father's expression, which was rather odd. Like he'd never seen it on his face before. Mr. Mitchell took a moment to compose his thoughts into words that wouldn't sound to approving of his shenanigan causing friends, especially that Kendall. He was actually quite fond of Logan's other friends, as long as they all weren't getting into to much trouble.

"I don't know, its... pretty intense." he decided firmly, smiling at Logan sadly for a moment.

"You know, I may not be here very much for you or your mother, and I know that... but it's the way you and your friends are... It makes me worry less." he smiled again but it seemed to reach his eyes this time. "And you know, why I haven't shot Kendall with my riffle yet."

*End of flashback*

The boys quickly noticed that Mr. Mitchell never quite fell out of his drill Sargent mode. Logan didn't seem to notice it too much; he was actually quite amused at Kendall and James' concerned expressions.

Carlos on the other hand seemed to be staring off into the distance, happily mumbling a tune Logan didn't recognize. He smiled, that was just like Carlos. He would either cower in the face of adversity or not notice what was happening at all around him.

"Logan's dads a way scarier captain than you," James surveyed whispering loudly to Kendall. "I'll have you know, my girl guides are terrified of me," Kendall defends holding his finger up pointedly at James. "Dude would you like to re state that sentence?" James sniggers as Kendall's large eyebrows scowl at him.

"Men." Mr. Mitchell stated finally appearing in front of them. Logan snorted as the others all stood a little taller; did the guys really think his dad was actually like this on their camping trips? Well maybe when he was younger… but that was before he was any good at this survival stuff.

At those times Logan would just always breathe through it and tell himself that at least if him and the guys were ever stuck on a deserted island they wouldn't eat him first.

"First order of business, this is not just a normal camping trip," Mr. Mitchell said firmly. "Of course it isn't" Kendall muttered pulling down his beanie further on his head. Mr. Mitchell glared sternly at him and he looked away.

"You will be living off the land for the next three days."

"What!" the three boys exclaimed loudly, "Wait what does that even mean?" Carlos asked looking confusedly at Logan.

Logan slung his arm around him, "It just means we can't have any personable items or anything, just anything from the land." Logan tried to explain.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Carlos said smiling. Kendall and James looked at him incredulously. "That means no tent," Kendall stressed. James gasped, "or lucky comb... If I'd brought that, but you know- I didn't." James exclaimed the looking at Mr. Mitchell and clutching his pocket. The man only laughed in response.

"Doesn't sound so bad," Carlos said to Logan who smiled gratefully at him. "It's because it's not," Logan said looking at the other two boys. Who seemed to simultaneously round on him, "Logan!"

"You guys were the ones who insisted on coming," he mumbled looking in the other direction."

"Yeah guys leave Logie alone!" Carlos defended before reaching into his pocket for his packet of fruit smackers. Kendall quickly snatched it away and dangled it in front of his face "Ah-ah-ah Carlitos," "Not from the land," James mock whispered.

"What! Yes they are… there there from fruit and fruit's on the land!" Carlos protest reaching for his fruit smackers and then turning to Logan for conformation, who in turn shook his head slowly.

Carlos stared at the fruit smackers for a moment longer, "No way, I'm changing sides." Carlos decided joining Kendall and James facing Mr. Mitchell. They simultaneous folded their arms in process.

************BTR***************

"I'm surprised he didn't take our frigging clothes!" Kendall muttered angrily.

"We're camping not playing George of the jungle," Logan said rolling his eyes at Kendall.

"Then why'd we carry all this camping stuff three Ks?" Kendall protested.

"Now that I'm pretty sure was my dad was just having some fun at your expense and besides it was only two Ks" Logan said smiling at his oddly dramatic behavior, it was more James' forte to freak out over his stuff.

"I can't believe he took my lucky comb," James frowned clutching at his hair wistfully.

"And my fruit smackers," Carlos cried, banging his head against the nearby tree.

"Yeah, yeah that sucks, but why did he take MY beanie and NOT Carlos' helmet?" Kendall whined, and Carlos clutched at his helmet protectively.

"The question is why haven't WE done that sooner?" James said looking at Kendall's rather flat looking hair in distaste; the thing had literally flattening his head!

"Besides, I told my dad to leave Carlos' helmet alone," Logan said sorting through the survival items they had been granted with.

"Logan!" Kendall protested hurt, why hadn't he offered the same protection for his beanie? "What? I am not watching Carlos cry… and besides it's virtually impossible to take," Logan dismissed and Carlos nodded vigorously.

"So we can have knives but I can't have my lucky comb? The wilderness is stupid." James muttered cutting over Logan and Kendall's argument. He was after all, all for the beanie hunt. Hell, he'd sharpen some pitchforks...

"Firstly it's not the wilderness, it's just a forest and secondly what were you going to cut things with? Your comb?" Logan asked sarcastically as he moved out of their line of vision to start preparing the tent.

"What cha doing Logie?" Carlos asked looking at Logan looping rope through two trees. "Building a tent, if any of you care to help me," Logan said noticing that all three of them lying lazily on the ground.

"You got it," James dismissed reaching into his pocket and frowning. Of course Mr. Mitchell had taken his pocket mirror too.

Kendall and Carlos both jumped up to help Logan in unison. "Um second thoughts I'm alright here Kendall, Carlos can you pass me the tarp." Logan said looking over his shoulder.

Kendall looked offended, "It's just you know, I mean I was there when we built the fort for your girl guides' badge..." Logan finishes awkwardly.

"Oh come on, we found her eventually!" Kendall complained pouting.

"Wow that was fast," James surveyed looking at the surprisingly good make shift tent.

"Your welcome," Logan said looking poignantly at Kendall who rolled his eyes.

"Finished?" Mr. Mitchell queried appearing back at their sight with a few large bags.

"Yeah we built that pretty quick right?" Kendall said raising his eyebrows challenging at Logan's father.

"I'd say it's a bit sloppy and I've been gone a whole eight minutes." Mr. Mitchell said with a frankness that seemed to scare and annoy Kendall even more. No wonder Logan's so driven, Kendall thought suddenly.

"Maybe you should come home more, help me brush up on my tent skills," Logan shot back easily. When no one spoke Logan grabbed one of the bags, "We gonna shoot or what?" he asked walking further into the forest.

Confused and… well, just confused really the three boys followed, what the he'll did that mean? They couldn't even see where Logan went, far by the looks of it...

Mr. Mitchell walked behind the boys silently, as they stumbled over a particularly high tree root. It wasn't until they heard a gun shot that the boys fell to the floor. James shouted that they were being attacked, Carlos clutched to his helmet, Mr. Mitchell swore and mumbled something about gun safety and Kendall stood marveled. Since when did Logan have a gun? And shoot it?

This trip was really making Logan look WAY more badass than him! And he made youngest hockey CAPTAIN last week for God's sake!

"Oi Logan quit being a show off I need your help," Mr. Mitchell called looking into a particular direction that the boys assumed he could magically see Logan in. A few moments later Logan did appear from that direction, which really shouldn't have marveled the boys too much; Mr. Mitchell was in the military after all.

"This isn't the part where you kill us, is it?" James said watching Mr. Mitchell rummage through his bag reproachfully.

"Wow Logan that's so cool!" Carlos exclaimed running up to Logan and examining the gun he was holding. Logan smiled; this had not been his reaction when he had first seen a gun. Which was actually the first day he used one when he was seven.

************BTR******************

"And remember make sure you keep your shoulder in or it could you know tear off, okay guys go!" Logan instructed.

"What?"

Logan had shown them how to hold a rifle and had run them through all the gun safety and precautions. They were going to shoot some cans much to Mr. Mitchell's dismay, who had planned on hunting.

"Logannn," Carlos whispered loudly whilst trying to make discreet hand motions. That seemed to be a cross between raising his hand and a poorly synchronized ambush in an action movie. "Yeah?" Logan stage whispered, leaning towards him.

"What if I wanted to keep my shoulder? You know possibly for a little while, like maybe forever… yep defiantly forever." Carlos whispered harshly nodding his head vigorously to emphasize his point.

"It'll be fine, just do what I said." Logan reassured looking more generally to include Kendall and James.

"Your right, I mean I am wearing my helmet." Carlos rationalized starting to line up his shot.

"Cool, cool let's do this," Kendall said eagerly.

*************BTR*****************

"Ahrrg," the three boys moaned for the fourth time.

"I can't believe how bad my shoulder hurts, which is weird because I'm clearly the most muscly out of us." James said rubbing his shoulder.

"It bites, we didn't even hit anything!" Kendall complained and agreeable rubbed his shoulder with James.

"I did!"

"Shut up Carlos!" they yelled in unison and Carlos shrunk away.

Carlos pouted and pulled at the laces of his sneakers as the two boys grumbled and went into the tent. "You know there just jealous you hit a can right?" Logan said smiling as he sat next to Carlos on a nearby rock. "What, really?" Carlos said surprised as he stopped pulling at his laces not fully believing him.

"I actually think Kendall's more annoyed that he didn't realize you'd shot a gun before, because you know your dads a cop." Logan explained to Carlos shoving him lightly.

"Oh, well yeah but nothing like the guns we used today and besides I only hit like one, but you… well that was something," Carlos said nudging him back. "Now I'M annoyed I didn't know about that," he finished smiling.

"I'll give you some pointers," Logan said jokingly grasping his shoulder as he stood up making his way to the tent.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

*****************BTR*******************

"Hey I don't think we've actually been like real camping like this before, you know with all of us." James surveyed smiling as they all huddled in the tent. "Yeah I LOVE freezing to death," Kendall said sarcastically as he pulled tighter at his jacket. He'd now wished he had worn something warmer this morning.

"I'm starving!" Carlos whined holding his stomach frowning.

"We just eight two hours ago, well sort of." Logan said thoughtfully remembering their attempt at catching dinner.

*FLASHBACK*

"SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOOT!" Mr. Mitchell shouted at Carlos who whimpered.

"I'm not shooting a bunny! Why would I want to EAT one?" Carlos yelled. "I do believe that's the first meal you have turned down," Kendall states in amusement.

"Would you like this?" Carlos states loudly thrusting the gun in his direction.

"Don't be ridiculous, your fine Carlos. Besides Kendall would accidentally shoot us instead of the food." Mr. Mitchell quips.

Not really wanting to participate in the bunny murdering Kendall found James and Logan knee deep in a stream with spears?

James repeatedly stabbed the water and Logan shouted he would never catch one if he kept disturbing the water. Logan had just managed to catch one as Carlos came running through their campsite screaming that the night of the lepus* was real and that they were all going to die.

Suffice to say they had only had shared one fish between the four of them, courteous of Logan. Mr. Mitchell had gone off to find his own dinner after making Carlos walk in a complete circle around every third tree around their campsite for not completing his hunt.

The two boys had stared incredulously at the bizarre discipline whilst Logan had just shrugged it off telling them that his dad had once made him walk home backwards as a punishment. He then stated it was normal for him considering his dad was a drill Sargent.

*END FLASHBACK*

"Hey wait I just realized something," Carlos shouted suddenly sitting up in the tent causing everyone to groan, it was still a small tent.

"What?" they groaned in unison. Carlos scrambled out of tent excitedly in response and then quickly stuck his head back in, "Two secs," he returned moments later with a bag of Doritos.

"Where did you get those?" Kendall said incredulously starring at the bag with hunger. "I stashed it when Logie's dad took our stuff," Carlos said sticking his chin out proudly.

"Are those mine?" Logan asks surveying the bag before snatching it, "What is it with you guys stealing my Doritos?"

"Whatever, let's eat them fast!" James whispers harshly because Logan's dad could come in any moment and kill them and because Logan was clearly referring to him stealing his food from earlier this week.

They all but broke the bag open and started to devour the food. A moment later they heard Mr. Mitchell's voice call out. "Not from the land!"

"It's corn!" Logan shouted in response smiling, whilst his friends looked terrified. They heard a brief laugh and took it as their cue to continue stuffing their faces.

Logan stopped to think for a moment looking at his friend's faces, a realisation dawning on him. They really would do anything for each other wouldn't they?

Even if they did hold this frightening camping trip over Logan's head for six months to go through with some of their most ridiculous plans to date.

**Pleassse review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Yay second story update today! Sniffles, I'm so proud haha okay so this chapter is centered around New Years Eve **

Kendall flopped onto his couch unceremoniously and flinched as the others fell short of partly on him on the couch. Carlos however had chosen to cut out the middleman and fall straight onto the carpet and mumbled into it.

"Ergh," Kendall moaned into a pillow.

"You have no right to Ergh at us, Captain!" James spat, looking up from the odd position he had landed on the couch next to him. "Seriously. Those last drills were torture," Logan agreed with James and rubbed his back. He was the only one in a semi sitting position on the couch and it was feeling the strain on his back.

"We needed more practice!" Kendall defended half-heartedly as he too was feeling the pain his teammates were complaining about, "we lost one game!" Carlos exclaimed lifting his head from the carpet shortly to glare at Kendall before dropping it to the ground again with a thud. "Ow!" he forgot he took off his helmet so his head wasn't spared the pain like it usually would be.

"Yeah- on my watch!" Kendall retorted turning his head slightly.

"Um Mr. Captain sir?" James' voice heavy with sarcasm, "I do believe we lost because you and Carlitos got kicked out of the game."

"Details," Kendall drawled waving his hand dismissively, "Ow!" Kendall cried when James kicked him in the leg. Kendall retaliated pushing James off the couch... onto Carlos.

"Argh James, get off me!" Carlos cried rolling underneath him. James turned to see Kendall smirking victoriously at him, so James in retribution grabbed his leg and pulled him down with him,"woah," Kendall muttered in surprise.

"Now this, Kendall- is a pile up. Normally in a hockey game, the players do this when they win, you know when they're not booted out for unsportsmanlike mooning." James said smugly as one of Kendall's large eyebrows twitched.

"Could you guys take your old couple bickering somewhere else?" Logan interjected as he rubbed his temples.

"My votes with Logan!" A voice mumbled a hand rose between James and Kendall. They looked around the room for a moment before they realised that they were both sitting on Carlos.

**********BTR**********

"I don't know why we couldn't of done this at my house," James complained as he laid back on the blanket and he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Because we were banned from sleepovers at your house, after we barricaded ourselves in your room when we thought there was a murder." Logan supplied as took a sip of his coke.

"But there was a murder!" James defended sulkily.

"You also tried to give Kendall to him," Carlos chimed in. Kendall stared at James sternly daring him to comment. After all as James had pointed out they weren't under his roof.

"ALL I MEANT was we could've had chairs to sit on cause my roofs flatter..." James muttered and a pout marred his features.

"We're NOT doing it at your place James because it's too high," Logan poked James in the side and shuddered at the thought of being on the roof of James' two-story house.

"Okay, okay I get it, now pass me a drink." James said sighing as he sat up.

The four lied there in stillness for a little while staring at the stars.

"Too bad I couldn't get the fireworks this year," Carlos said sighing as he looked at the blank sky. "Yeah it doesn't feel like new years if we haven't accidentally set something on fire," Kendall sighed in agreement.

"Why couldn't you get them this year?" James asked confused. "Because there illegal?" Logan asked hopefully as he put his arms behind his head.

"My guy's outta town," Carlos explained.

"Why does that not comfort me?" Logan mumbled putting his arms over his face then turned in exasperation to Carlos. "Though more to the point, how do you know all this people?" Logan asked, suddenly remembering all the times Carlos has provided something unusual or sketchy sounding for a scheme or prank in a colourful montage of events.

"I'm a people person." Carlos stated simply.

"Nope, still not comforting," Logan, muttered as he reached for more comfort food- er junk food.

"Hey Logan pass me that?" Kendall said flippantly reaching out for the bag of Doritos but fell short of actually making contact with the bag. "Get it yourself," Logan snapped with his jaw set tight, for Gods sake it was right in front of him!

"Too far," Kendall said waving his arm around lazily. "Go, go gadget arm!" Kendall said thrusting his arm towards the bag, his arm didn't extend and Kendall glared at his hand before repeating the motion. After several failed attempts he crying out dramatically, "I'M A FRAUD!"

"Oh for pete's sake," Logan muttered grabbing the bag and tossing it at Kendall's face.

"Ouch, thanks."

"Guys! My fireworks!" Carlos whined waving his arms around for their attention.

"Well it's not like they're uncommon, someone else will probably have some," Kendall said reassuring Carlos who in turn smiled satisfied.

"Holy smokes it's almost twelve we should probably start our resolutions soon." Logan said checking his watch, squinting in the dark.

Kendall checked his phone, "Logie it's only eleven-thirty," he rolled his eyes and his over preparedness. "Are you forgetting how much fighting occurs when we write on these pieces of paper?" Logan exclaimed in a hush whisper.

"Puh-le-e-e-ease you're exaggerating."

****************BTR****************

"My new years resolution is to vote for a new non-drill Sargent captain, Logan is your dad avaliOW! Kendall!" James screamed as Kendall shoved him and pushing James about two centimeters down the roof.

"I almost died Kendall!" James exclaimed clambering up the roof slightly to situate himself behind Logan. "Oh darn, I guess MY resolution isn't allowed to be completed until AFTER midnight." Kendall taunted James with a smirk.

"My news resolution is to help Kendall and James resolve their sexual tension so I can live my life without a headache." Carlos said mostly to himself before looking up to see Kendall and James looking like they were going to pounce, "did I say that out loud?" he gulped and backed up.

"Alright!" Logan intervened, "We have five minutes! Just hurry up- I've got the blank paper here and you know if you don't write your new years resolution down it won't come true."

James and Kendall glowered at Carlos and then each other before they sighed and following Logan's orders.

"I will get my big break and become a total superstar, oh and I wanna go up a weight class." James added as he wrote after glancing shortly at Logan. Who always reminded him every year to also add something more attainable so he wasn't sad when they read old ones to see if they followed through or not which they kept in their secret new years resolution box.

"Okay," Kendall said staring at his paper blankly, what to do? What to do? What did he want to do this New Year? Nothing really... "Uh huh!" Kendall said suddenly, smirking "number one: I will become less lazy and number two... Eh ones enough." Kendall said folding his paper haphazardly.

"I will apply to prep school," Logan muttered scribbling on his piece of paper quickly.

The guys always had mixed feelings about Logan wanting to go to prep school to become a doctor. On one hand they were really proud of him and wanted him to do his best in whatever he wanted to do, even if it was at a boarding school. But on the other hand they had many a diagrams planning sabotage if he should ever get accepted to such a school…

"I will become a superhero," Carlos said smiling widely as he wrote it down. He peaked at Logan through his lashes, who was staring at him like a disappointed mother.

"And get fireworks for next year?"

The disappointed look turned into a glare.

"Pass math?"

Logan smiled widely at him and patted him on the arm.

"Feheww," Carlos sighed as he folded his piece of paper.

Kendall stood up suddenly and moved to the tile where they kept their resolutions. He jiggled it and put it to the side. "This is ALSO why we couldn't do it at your house," Kendall said smirking as he pulled out a small tin box from the space between the tiles. He opened it and shook out the four pieces of paper onto the roof in front of them.

"Does anyone even remember their resolutions from last year?" Kendall asked laughing as he thought to himself.

"Nope."

"No idea."

"Being famous- I mean no."

Logan picked up one of the pieces, "Okay let's see, I will kiss Laura Hartford." Logan read out sniggering.

"Whatever, laugh if you want to. I totally did four months ago and Jason's party. Next!" Kendall said snatching his resolution from Logan.

"Okay," Carlos said picking up a piece of paper, "I can't even read this- whose is it?" he asked showing Logan.

"It's yours, and it's upside down. Not that that will help much, your handwriting is atrocious." Logan said laughing. "Whatever, let's see, I will not break any bones this year." Carlos read out slowly reading the smudged writing.

"I didn't-"

"Your arm at hockey training in June."

"Your big toe four months ago on the banister,"

"Your finger on a jar of peanut butter last week,"

"Okay, fine I broke SOME bones." Carlos said hiding his taped finger behind his back.

"Yes bonesssss," James said emphasizing the plural and sniggered before Carlos punched him in the arm. James rubbed his arm and picked up the second last resolution. "I will get six A's," James read out staring at the perfect cursive. The three boys stared at Logan waiting for his input.

"I got nine," Logan said shortly, embarrassed. "Of course you did," James said smirking as he scrunched up the paper.

"God job buddy," Kendall said enthusiastically whacking him on the back.

"Well, well, I wonder what James' resolution was?" Kendall asked sarcastically as he opened the last piece of paper. "Okay famous this famous that, wait. You wanted to learn how to drive?" Kendall sniggered and James glared at him.

"But that's Logan's job, he's got the permit." Kendall said confused.

"I thought it could come in handy. Besides I went to one lesson and the guy kept yelling at me to put my seatbelt on even after I explained that I couldn't wrinkling my new shirt, that's crazy right?" James said in a tone that made it sound like the man had suggested he should kill his puppy.

"Any way he's all like if you crash the force will send you flying through the wind shield. And I was like at least I don't think star wars is real!" James said in an obvious tone again.

"Rightttt, let's just leave this one for next year hey James." Kendall said throwing the paper over his shoulder in the least subtle way possible.

"Whatever, let's just put these in already." James said opening the tin and placing his new resolution inside while the others followed in suite. James closed the tin and Carlos cried out, "Wait! I forgot mine already!"

"Your gonna do better in math," Logan reassured clasping his shoulder.

"And something about superheroes," Kendall added smirking as a look of recognition flashed across Carlos' face and a flash of annoyance on Logan's.

Maybe he should become less antagonistic. Oh well to late now, there was always next year...


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Okay so this one shots not exactly real cheery or funny, but it does have its moments!:) i don't normally write more angstier stuff but i was in that kind of mood, anyways..**

Logan stood at Kendall's doorstep and knocked twice briskly onto the worn wood. His eyes bored into the door as he stared at the small indentations and chips ingrained in the wood. He noticed a particular chip in the wood where James had bet Carlos that he wouldn't run head first into the door from the mail box when they were seven. He had evidently lost and Logan smiled at the memory.

He could always find something like that at Kendall's place. It's like how Logan imagined a house should be like, where you could run your hand on a wall and find measurements that catalogued your growth. It reminded him of his family, or more how his friends really were his family and how it had always been that way.

He paused a moment longer realizing Kendall had yet to yank open the door in his usual hurried manner. Logan knocked again and stood back sighing.

His gaze drifted to the dew covered lawn and was an instant reminder of the cold. He pulled at his scarf tighter around his neck and Then noticed something peculiar. The Garage door was open so Logan walked towards the garage and peered into the space. It was unusual for it to be open and even more unusual for what James called the 'junk' car to be missing.

It had been there since Logan knew Kendall; his dad was meant to fix it up with him over numerous summers, but never did. Until this summer, when they had actually made headway on the project much everyone's astonishment.

Logan's head twitched back towards the door as he heard the familiar scuffle when Kendall yanked open the door in his usual abrasive manner. He smiled at Logan like he always did, uneven and upturned.

Logan returned the smile if only because it was second nature. Everything about their friendship was like that. They could look at each other and just know the part they were supposed to play. In a half baked plan, when something went wrong and Logan had to fumble out an answer or solution, to a look of sympathy or encouragement on a failed test or simultaneously hitting James over the head when he went on a particularly annoying I will be famous tangent. It was a feeling.

Logan never thought he would lose that feeling, even for a second.

***********BTR************

"You call that hockey? SUICIDES NOW!"

"Man, that was a tough practice." Carlos said sighing as he removed his helmet, which he was for once, appropriately wearing at a hockey related event.

"I think my toes are bleeding," Logan mutters in agreement pulling off his skates wincing in pain. He rolls his eyes when he catches James complaining about how the stress was going to give him wrinkles.

"Do you think Kendall's alright? His play was kinda shaky-" Carlos quoted one of the coaches remarks at the team and stopped short as Kendall entered the locker room abruptly and walked straight past them.

Grabbing their gear Logan, James and Carlos left the locker room, leaving behind Kendall who was taking his time and grunted a goodbye.

Carlos knew to leave Kendall alone when he was upset or angry.

Even when they were little Kendall had always been really competitive. So he took it really hard whenever he lost, even in a practice.

Carlos remembered all the races and competitions they had and all their 'questionable safety precautions' (according to Logan.) Carlos just thought that was what made them fun since he didn't really understand what Logan meant.

Kendall had always been the leader, and he carried it on his back like a duffle bag full of feathers and Carlos had always admired that. He always made everything adventurous and exciting, no matter how one of their plans turned out.

He directed Carlos who always felt misguided in his sea of a family and made him feel important, like he was apart of something bigger with the three of them. It was another kind of family completely.

Kendall was the only person that commended Carlos' rash behavior and saw it as something to be admired. He taught him to be proud of his confidence in everything he did and that was what made him special. He taught him that was what made him Carlos and that if people told him other wise they were stupid and jealous they didn't have as much balls as him.

Carlos remembered the day they had to forcibly stop Kendall from saying exactly that when their teacher wrote that Carlos was misguided, attention seeking and easily distracted on his report. Not that Kendall fully understood what that meant, but with the look Logan had given he knew it wasn't something nice and that had been enough for him.

Carlos knew who he was because of his friends and was proud, even if who he was enjoyed doing things like trying to parachute off the roof with a bed sheet.

Carlos also knew that Kendall had a short fuse. Especially if someone was questioning his ability or competency at anything, he knew to leave him alone and let him work it out like he always did when he was angry. But it didn't feel right.

Carlos could tell it was a different kind of anger, he wasn't the brightest guy but he knew his friends like the inside of his helmet. The way he moved, the body language, it was off. Kendall wasn't upset because he missed two shots in practice. It was something different.

Carlos stopped walking abruptly and James almost walked into him. He fumbled, "You guys go ahead, I er… left my helmet in the locker room." Carlos said in a rush before all but bolting back towards the rink from the foyer.

"But Carlos! You're wearing it!"

"Do you think he'll figure it out?"

"Sure, there are mirrors in the locker room."

Carlos stood wearily in the doorway to the locker room. He heard a noise and the sound of something breaking as Kendall cried out in a strangled voice Carlos had never heard before.

He rushed into the room full force and stopped short at the scene.

Kendall had caught his hockey stick in-between the grating of the bench and it had snapped.

"Why is everything breaking?" Kendall muttered quietly and strained before angrily punching the locker with his fist. He rounded at the sight of Carlos' presence and his gaze hardened. It clearly said leave me alone.

Carlos flinched but made no move to leave. "Y-You c-can just get a new one," Carlos stuttered unclear on how to react in the tense and foreign situation let alone respond to what just took place.

"My dad got it for me! I can't just get a new one!" Kendall snapped as he punched the locker again before brushing straight past Carlos knocking his shoulder harshly, leaving the hockey stick behind forgotten on the tiled floor.

This time Carlos didn't flinch, he didn't move for several moments as he tried to process what had just happened. He walked towards the broken stick across the room and held the two pieces of wood in his hands staring at the worn wood. He took note of the intertwining patterns that it left and stared at the doorway in which Kendall had just left through.

Kendall had always been the leader and he carried it on his back, but… _this_ was to heavy for him to carry on his own.

****************BTR****************

James knew he was self-centered. He was practically the definition of vain, but his friends didn't knock him down for it. Well not as much as they probably should of.

James cared about his appearance. How he looked was everything to him. He'd always been taught that appearances were important and not many people got that. Sure he was arrogant about it sure, but he wasn't a mean guy.

He was just a guy who was a little self absorbed who had great hair which he combed twenty seven times daily.

Except the one time Kendall convinced him it was going to make his hair fall out, it had been a traumatic experience where James and his lucky comb were apart for twenty-seven hours. After Kendall had hid it of course, chanting if was for his own good but smirked the entire time, because Kendall had been a manipulative prick since birth and it was something you didn't question.

James was kind of surprised when Kendall had called him. He had been trapped in his room for an hour because he still heard screaming and plates breaking against their two thousand dollar Persian wallpaper.

He rolled his eyes, it was giving him a headache, which could apparently lead to early wrinkle lines, well that's what his mum. He touched his face quickly, to make sure. How on earth had his mum been yelling at his dad for an hour without the fear of her own wrinkles?

Oh, right… Surgery.

James had had one of his legs swung out of the window when his phone rang. He reached over to what you could barely call a desk since it retained nothing of any scholastic substance and reached for his phone.

James grabbed the phone sighing, "Dia-" he winced as he heard something much larger break down stairs as he cut short his normal 'Diamond residence' response which he had been saying since he saw Logan answer his phone that way two years ago. "It's James, speak, don't, I don't care." he said shortly.

"Ouch touchy timing?" he heard Kendall joke, but his voice sounded strained. James sat on his windowsill, "actually it's perfect. I'm coming over," he stated bluntly.

Kendall laughed and it sounded normal enough for James, so he smiled too. Although, it was getting hard to hear Kendall properly over noise his parents were making and he had a headache that was pulsing in his ears.

"Well good, I need your help, see Katie put a stack of glitter in my hair and I wanted to know-" Kendall started to explain, wondering how on earth he would get it out.

"Say no more," James said gravely as he cut him off. He grabbed a bag off his desk and shot out the window of his room.

James was puffing when he banged on the door to the Knight residence. He almost had a heart attack when Kendall actually did open the door with three year old Katie tucked under his arm haphazardly covered in craft glue and Popsicle sticks. She smiled widely at James, and had specks of glitter across her face.

But James' look of horror was directed solely at Kendall's glitter entwined hair, it was shimmering like a bad eighties fashion idea that had something to do with disco balls or…sequins.

"Hey James," Kendall said as brightly as he could. James also noticed the massive bags underneath his eyes, which was a feat in itself considering the glitter fiasco taking place a few inches north.

"Hey," James said unsurely. He followed Kendall inside who walked through to the kitchen, which looked more untidy than usual. He had obviously been trying to keep Katie amused with craft supplies that we're sprawled across the table.  
>A small stack of pop sticks which looked reminiscent of the Eifel tower sat in the middle.<p>

Before he knew it Katie was pulling on his hand, "Lookie Jamie I made de if-le towa." Katie said smiling brightly at him as she showed him her work.

"That looks amazing Katie Kat," James said smiling as he ruffled her hair.

"Tough day?" James asked surveying the room and Kendall's haggard appearance. Kendall narrowed his eyes slightly, defensive. "Well it didn't sound rosie at the Diamond residence when I called, what china was your mum breaking today anyway?"

"Ouch, Kendall I was joking… It was probably aunt Muriel's." James said lightly as he sat across from Kendall at the table after Katie went to watch TV in the next room. James started pulling things out of the bag he brought and laid them on a clean section of the table gently. "Mum always hated it, its covered in cats. Muriel was always weird," he said amused.

"Don't you ever worry about that?" Kendall asked in a serious tone that made James look up to read his expression. He'd never seen Kendall look so... defeated and concerned at the same time.

"Well they haven't broken wedding china yet so I think it's alright; for now at least." James said smiling at him.

It was then that James realized it. It was a Wednesday; Kendall's mum had always worked Wednesdays at the restaurant. Always. But his deadbeat dad was actually around that day of the week. James couldn't see him anywhere. He hadn't for a while now actually… now that he thought about it.

He'd left them and James hadn't even noticed. He also felt something go raw in his stomach. If Kendall's family was falling apart what chance did his have? Is that what Kendall meant when he asked? He pushed the feeling away.

He realised that Kendall had asked James that out of his own concern for him even when he had enough to worry about himself.

But tonight wasn't about James; it was about Kendall... and his hair... He couldn't even look at without blinking.

*************BTR************

James woke up with two Popsicle sticks stuck to his face. The night hadn't been to bad, he and Kendall ate two boxes of ice cream for Katie to make the 'ifle towa 2' after they accidentally broke the first one and it had been the only way to stop the crying.

"JAMES DEMITRIUS DIAMOND!"

"Oh that doesn't sound good" James muttered, as he pulled himself up from the couch where he and Kendall had collapsed after Katie had finally gone to sleep.

He didn't quite remember the blanket on them though, that must have been Mrs. Knight's doing. James smiled fondly before he snapped back into reality.

What time was it?

"Dude, it's twelve we're late for hockey." Kendall said answering his question. James blinked as he stared at his mum who was looking more terrifying than usual today… or maybe it was just the lighting.

"You will be doing no such thing, home. Now."

So, that was a big no to the lighting theory then.

James jumped off the couch and Mrs. Diamond turned on her heel out of the house without so much as looking at him. James turned to Kendall, "Come see me later."

"What?" Kendall said blearily rubbing his eyes.

"You said Katie was staying with your aunt tonight right?" James asked hurriedly as he tried to make himself look half presentable. He was curious to know how his mum even knew he was at Kendall's.

Mrs. Knight.

Damn her and her blanket giving, concerned mother ways.

"Yeah so… wait, did your mum call you Demetrius a second ago?"

"Justbethereokay?" James snapped angrily as he followed the noise of his mother angry heels outside.

"Jeeeeez." Kendall drawled as he flopped back down on the couch, wait no shit! HE still had hockey.

*************BTR**************

"Why didn't you just come over if you wanted to talk about something important?" Logan asked confused as he held the phone up to his ear and put down his book. "We ALL live streets apart."

"Yeah," Logan heard Carlos agree.

"Is Carlos there? Or did you get that three way call thing?" Logan asked.

"Don't be ridiculous Logan I'm holding my cell and my land line on speaker to each of my ears. Now can we get back to me- I mean I want to talk about Kendall..." James said irritated.

"What about Kendall," Logan said seriously and Carlos seemed to go quiet as well.

"So you realised it too?" Carlos asked into the frozen air.

"Yeah," Logan and James responded simultaneously.

Carlos breathed a sigh of relief; he was having a hard time trying to figure out how to approach the other guys, let alone Kendall.

James was being oddly leader-y about the situation and Carlos thought it was because he sort of knew how Kendall felt. Everyone knew his parents were always two steps from divorce and fought all the time. And not in a cute old married couple way, it was more in that way that made the other hockey mums at peewee gossip when they thought no one was looking.

"We're meeting up at my house tonight, it shall be the video game marathon of all marathons and if Kendall wants to talk about it we will. Alright?" James said authoritatively.

"Oh yeah one other thing, come in through the window, I'm grounded." James added. There was a small "oooh" from Carlos and Logan in realization.

"But what about your nanny?" Logan asked.

"Oh don't worry Clara's on holiday and I've been disposing about one temp a week this summer. What can I say? I only listen to her and you guys," James said with an obvious smile in his voice.

"Alright I'll be there." Logan agreed.

"There's just one other thing," Carlos said hesitantly.

***********BTR*************

"Hey James, some strange old German lady answered your door- what is everyone doing here?" Kendall asked as he jumped through the window.

"Seriously? The one time you use the front door, honestly Kendall." James smirked as he set up the X-box.

"How was I meant to know you were grounded?"

"Um you were there when my mum picked me up from you house weren't you?"

"I was CHASED off the premises James, with a German sausage! She had no idea who you were."

"Whatever, here" James chucked him a controller and they all sat down to play video games.

Kendall took a moment to read his friends expressions. They all looked shifty and uncomfortable, he smirked.

He really did have the best friends.

He looked around the room, it was all HIS favourite junk food, video games and movies sprawled across the ground. They even left the puck shaped beanbag free that he and carlos would usually kill each other over to have every time they were at James.' Hell they were all at James' even though he was grounded.

"I was just wondering," Kendall started to say, the other three boys "mhm" in unison focusing on the screen.

"If you all knew, why didn't you say anything?"

They all fumbled with their controllers and the screen flashed 'LOSER' in a taunting manner.

"This may be hard to believe but that's kind of hard to work into a conversation," Logan said looking at Kendall.

"Do you want to-" Carlos started to say.

"Talk about it?" Kendall finished smiling.

"Yeah, cause we'll totally listen," James said and Carlos nodded his head enthusiastically.

"It just finally happened, like for real." Kendall began hesitantly, "I knew it was going to happen but I just didn't think it would hurt so much when it finally did you know? And now I have all this other stuff to do- I don't know if I can BE the man of the house." He finished miserably.

"You always have been." Logan states firmly and it makes Kendall smile genuinely for the first time in a while.

Kendall stared at his friends smiling and determined faces. "We'll help to," Carlos chimes in. "We're not going anywhere." James finished smiling as he clapped Kendall on the shoulder.

"Oh, oh! We got you a present!" Carlos jumps up and down and then ran to James' closet. The other two boys roll their eyes but smile.

"You didn't," Kendall said as he saw his hockey stick come into view.

"Like it was never broken," James finished as Kendall reached out for the stick with the biggest smile on his face they'd ever seen.

"You know I love you guys right?" Kendall said looking up from his hockey stick that he was cradling.

"Pile hug!" Carlos yelled as he tackled hugged Kendall to the ground with the other boys following in suite which then turned into a small play fight with flying objects and food everywhere.

"JAMES DEMETRIUS DIAMOND!"

"Oh crap."

**Please review, ill give you a cookie:3**


End file.
